


Prompts, Oneshots, Story Summaries, and Ideas I have down on my phone :P

by Tsukino_Usagi_Ty



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop, Stray Kids (Band), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Ideas, Captain Kim Hongjoong, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Crack Treated Seriously, FEAR THE CHANCLA, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Writing, Hizashi Midoriya is a good dad, Human Experimentation, Human/Vampire Relationship, I Don't Even Know, I need someone to make a JackCorpseKunno fic really bad, LGBTQ Themes, Magic Mirrors, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Mexican! Midoriya Izuku, Mirror of Loss, Multi, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Please Don't Hate Me, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Some Humor, Some Plot, Supernatural Elements, There's A Tag For That, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Werewolf Culture, YALL DONT WANNA MESS WITH A MEXICAN, Ya'll we need to make Mexican Midoriya a thing, i stumbled upon that watching YouTube and my life has never been the same, yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Usagi_Ty/pseuds/Tsukino_Usagi_Ty
Summary: Do you ever feel like you have no ideas?? Or like you wanna create a new story but you don't know what yo write about???I have so many ideas written down on my phone, and I might not be able to publish all of them, and keep up with them so I'm currently going to work on only 3 at a time.If you like any of these prompts, and wanna write your own version, feel free to use them; BUT ADD OR TAG ME PLEASE I WANNA READ YOUR INTERPRETATION OF THE STORY!!!!! >♡<Some of these might be really vague, and that's why I'm posting them first lol :P
Kudos: 5





	1. Hero Soup

5 times that chan was the one saving others through his fatherly/big brother tendency and 1 time that he was saved


	2. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the song Mirror by Stray Kids

Stray kids are all super natural creatures that were taken in by chan, throughout multiple points in time. (Changbin, Han, Hyunjin, Minho, Jeongin, Felix) 

They have all form a pact through blood (vamp ability) and they are all bound to each other through thick and thin. (Blood is thicker than water) but somewhere along the way, a spell has gone wrong and they have lost recollection of each other, and of themselves; scattering them to the wind. Jeongin managed to escape this; but now has to find a way to bring his family and lovers back together, and somehow manage to get them to remember the special bond that they still have within them; something that could not be broken through any sort of spell or power.


	3. Stray Kids AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes come up with the weirdest ideas.... and at the weirdest times... 😅😅
> 
> This one came to me while petting my pet rabbit, and listening to Breaking Down by Day6 lol

Stray kids - escape the facility they're trapped in and move throughout the timeline in their songs, finding themselves and trying to make sense of where they are, who they are, what they want to do, and how they will accomplish that. They slowly but surely manage to obtain the standing of something close to a mafia, rebelling against the System "wanting to take control over the perfect society that was built by the founding fathers"(o so its said by the System). They(stray kids) unknowingly created the beginnings of Ateez. (This happened because while they were out on a hunt, they stumbled upon this group of government officials that were kidnappers/abusers and they put an end to them. In doing so they released Ateez members from the hold that these men had on their lives and Ateez members had to fight off against the personas that were implemented into them, following their song timeline.) Stray kids are actually just a group of rebels that are fighting for what they feel is right. And if they manage to create some allies and get help along the way, well the system doesn't need to know that. But by the time that they manage to unite (both stray kids and ateez) they realize that they are both working to create their own utopia. And with the help of the allies that stray kids have managed to obtain(stray kids are outlawed kids that just want to survive😢) they run away with other groups and look for a better future for themselves.


	4. Text Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I watched a compilation of idols that Stray kids know and this idea popped up. Tbh, I have a story that I published and am working on rn (shameless self promotion yeah... I know :P) but it was partially based off of this lol

K-Pop textfic - 

everyone in the idol industry knows Bang Chan. Its impossible to not to know who he is. Even when he was a trainee, people knew him. From Amber to BTS to BlackPink to GOT7, at least 3 idols from each group have met or are friends with Stray Kids and their leader, Bang Chan. It was an unspoken decision that formed from within the depths of becoming an idol. If you wanna be successful, or get certain things, you go to Bang Chans group and he will personally help set you up for the fame. Not in the sense of drugs or anything of that sort, oh no. But in the sense that he will make sure to put in a good word for your group to a certain producer or director for your group to get more fame. From knowing a vast majority of 1st and 2nd gen groups, to all sort of influential people in the production industry, there is little chance of your group not getting recognized. It is just an unspoken thing, Bang Chan knows EVERYONE. So dont be surprised if you add people to a chat and they know bang chan and vice versa.


	5. 3rd Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to third eye by stray kids, and came up with part of this idea during the small interlude where chan and i think it was changbin (?) Where it's like "no dont do this no no no... OPEN" lol
> 
> The other part was formed from a movie I was watching for my biology class (GATTACA I think was the name)

SKZ - in a society where people are literally bred to be perfect, a mutation is formed in a child (Bang Chan) and others (SKZ) they are then taken into a facility in order to better understand these kinds and potentially use them (maybe chan is normal? And works in the facility but becomes kind to the other SKZ and ends up breaking them out of where they are being held captive??) but it lowkey follows the original storyline (canon) incorporate 3rd eye? Interlude where chan and changbin? Are arguing and then they reverse the timeline in order to completely restart? And that caused for there to be the glitches (Jisung, Felix, Hyunjin, etc?) and IN/ Jeongjin is the only one that has opened his (3rd) eye??? 


	6. Young Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to pandora, I got an add for the new maximum ride book that's comming out, and right after that Young Wings started playing 
> 
> I guess it was destiny lol

Inspiration taken from Maxium Ride, SKZ were children that were ripped apart from their families at a young age. They have been experimented on by scientists; that claimed that they were going to create a superior race of humans that can be "turned to weapons for their usage." But there was a final trial that the scientists wanted to see with these test subjects. While out in renaissance, they manage to escape. Chan leads them, and if they run into the supernatural world, and somehow manage to form an alliance with some of the people there, well, all that the JYP scientists need to know is that they are well hidden somewhere with no trace of them, nor their trackers.


	7. Kpop x BNHA crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need more Idol Midoriya Izuku fics :/ 
> 
> Lowkey, this prompt can be used for any other fic, I just wanted to include an anime that I like with kpop lol

Mido is a depressed boi looking for something to distract him from impending problems and doom during his summer break, goes on YouTube in order to find some videos that will distract him, finds something in Korean pop up in his feed, curious about it, he clicks on it. Turns out it was an old music video with greater quality than that of today. Mido fell in love with the acting, singing, rapping, and visuals. Like anybody else who has ever fallen for a kpop group, he fell hard. Granted, the group was already dead, merchandise scarce, and practically nobody to talk to about this, he turns to online forums. In that short video, he gained a whole new community to obsess over. He learned the translation for the videos, and it was giving him confidence and a push foward in order to love himself; despite what others think or believe. Because before being able to love others (romantic or platonic) he should learn to love himself. Looking at the comments, he learned that there was actually still quite a following and entered forums to chat with them. He improved his english, and learned Korean. Not only that, but he learned that heroes are not all that they are made out to be, and if his "disability" would prevent him from being at the frontlines, he decided that he would be with everyone in the best way that this kpop group got to him, through music. It's a good thing that his father is a music producer, his mother an ex singer (current lawyer), and his grandparents have connections worldwide!!!


	8. Seonbaenim????? I think NOT!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this youtube video that I saw https://youtu.be/RiRGfbWj2eA

Let's be honest, if you are a Stay, you're relatively away of the fact that Stray Kids are finally not rookies anymore. Despite this, watching some videos where other 4th gen groups refer to Stray Kids as their seniors (or seonbaenim's) is hella weird :/

Headcanon: Stray kids are one of the first groups to lead the 4th gen, simply because of their debut date. Dispite this, they see everyone as equals and are allergic to being called 'Seonbaenim' and will correct everyone that refers to them as such.

"Seonbaenim??" 

I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME THaT!!!! >:(


	9. I need friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want friends to chat with and that won't ignore me 😢😅😓

I made a discord in case anyone want to join and ask a question, or chat with me ^×^

Please I'm lonely :(

https://discord.gg/c224BWs


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pick up line(?) I came up with while listening to Untitled, 2014 by G dragon lol

1) I've been trying to learn a new string instrument but so far, it's not going how I want. 

2) Why? What instrument are you learning?

1) The strings.... more specifically I'm learning how to tug at your heartstrings in Hope's of you falling for me 😉💜

2) That's why it doesnt work

1) What do you mean? 

2) I've already fallen for you uwu


	11. Ateez AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea while seeing a video of all the ateez members going "YEeEeee--- hAAaaaaAaaWWW!" Lol

Ateez are pirate cowboys that often tread both the sea and the desert. Places that seem like polar opposite, harbor two opposites sides of them, their humane and pure side, while there is also their evil and demonic side.


	12. Not an update sorry

I will be moving onto fanfiction.net for the time being. The reason is personal but thought y'all would like to be informed. Updates will occur there until further notice! Sorry.


	13. Not an update sorry

I will be moving onto fanfiction.net for the time being. The reason is personal but thought y'all would like to be informed. Updates will occur there until further notice! Sorry.


	14. JackCorpseKunno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole idea came about from watching this video https://youtu.be/ah1evYN5nlw

Okay, hear me out. 

Corpse Husband x Sykkuno x jacksepticeye being a wholesome couple


	15. Este compa ya esta muerto~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shared this prompt in one a friends discord server and everyone liked it, so here ya go my kiddos :P

Midoriya Izuku is Japanese Mexican (mom Japanese, dad Mexican) izuku grew up in the typical Mexican household until he was like 10, which is when he went to live in Japan. He meets Katsuki and their relationship is essentially that of cannon BNHA. Nobody realized he was Mexican until well after the Bakugo Mido fight (aka after Dadzawa grounded his 2 problem children with house arrest and forced them to clean up the dorms) and Mido's mexican side bleeds through and all of 1A thought their dorms were being attacked but in reality, it was Izu being mexican (aka blasting banda music and yelling at bakugo because he's not cleaning properly and cooking tamales and some posole at the same time) everyone is hella concerned that their "precious cinnamon roll" is being possessed but they soon find out that they havent even come close to unlocking Mexian Izuku's final form lmao


End file.
